


Slasher Omegas

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, No omegas are hurt by you, Noncon happens between Loomis and Michael, Omega!Slashers, So does Pamela Voorhees, Spoilers Jason still dies, canonical character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Reader is an alpha female, which is weird enough, but then she meets the slashers- all of whom are omegas. In a world where omega males are almost as weird as alpha females, how will they cope?





	1. Part One: Jason

Jason was young when he drowned, but even then, he was deemed weird. He had come out deformed, sure, but people could have learned to live with that. 

 

His mother, however, was an alpha. The only alpha he had ever met. It was common knowledge that alphas frequented cities, where prey and challenges were easy to come by. Omegas, however, frequented countrysides and forests and bodies of water, where food was plentiful, and waited for alphas to seek them out. While this dynamic had changed gradually over time with Omega’s Lib and countercultures and hippies and whatnot, when Jason drowned, it was still tradition for this dynamic to uphold itself. 

 

Jason, although a boy, was happiest near water, away from the other boys and girls. It was this trait that made the counselors and the other kids aware of his dynamic. Omega boys were rare, and there was no real way of knowing what one’s dynamic was until they presented, but preferences were still used as a way to guess one’s dynamic early.

 

Jason’s mother told him not to worry about what others thought of him. She loved her special, special boy more than anything, and no amount of dynamic could change that.

 

The counselors, besides his mother, were all omegas and beta males. With no alphas around, an omega could “settle” for a beta, although it was common for omegas to prefer betas, due to their gentle, sometimes mischievous behavior. So, when the counselors left to “take care of something”, and put the eldest boy, an alpha if his behaviors were anything to go by, in charge, Jason’s fate was sealed. 

 

The kids decided to get rid of the Freakshow once and for all, despite the fact he had harmed no one. Being a gentle giant was weird enough, but the Freakshow was an omega. He had to be eliminated. It was nature reasserting itself.

 

Jason was wearing swimming trunks when the kids pushed him under the water. Jason got away from them with his strength, but by then, he had taken on too much water in his lungs. He screamed for help, but nobody came. His mother was distracted by the other counselors demanding lunch, and she wouldn’t find out about her son’s death until much later in the day.  

 

The irony, she would think later, when she could think somewhat more rationally, after planning to and executing the camp counselors responsible for her son’s death, was that that day, she was going to teach her boy how to swim.

 

Pamela Voorhees’ lust for blood and retribution did not end there. Much later, when she had killed all of her friends, a beta female bested her in combat. As embarrassing as that would have been for the alpha, she didn’t have time to wonder about it, as her head was removed from her shoulders. When the alpha died, her spirit roused Jason from his supposedly eternal slumber under the lake. His first sight after miraculously coming back to life, was his mother’s beheaded corpse. 

 

The omega went partially insane. His body aged to that of a grown man, and he went after anyone who dared enter his territory. It wasn’t until he had a quiet moment, when he could hear nothing but the birds in the trees, and nothing else for miles, that he realized that part of his insanity was due to his dynamic. He had presented as an omega, and was down for the better part of the week in heat. The kids had been right, and this knowledge kept him down for a few more days, where not even his mother’s voice in his head could rouse him. 

 

Without an alpha’s or even a beta’s soothing presence, he should have died in his first heat. Not only was he in emotional distress, but his body had done a lifetime’s growth in less than a few days. He slumbered for weeks after, and only woke when his territory was invaded by horny omegas and betas. He never met a single alpha, and he began to fear the water that his dynamic instinctively preferred. Yet he couldn’t leave. His mother was bound to this place, and he to her. 

 

So, one day, when he was stalking through the woods to investigate a noise, it was understandable that he would black out at the scent of an alpha, far more powerful than his mother had been, but still identifiably female. He inhaled deeply, then he knew no more.

 

He was deadweight before he hit the ground.


	2. Part 2: Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut of the shameless variety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, alpha females have both a vagina and a cock. Yours is, of course, huge. Can't let ol' Jason ride a small one, now, can we? Also, you have claws. For getting rid of pesky omega clothes. ;)

When Jason came to, he was in his cabin, on his dirty mattress.

 

He could still smell the alpha female. Had she dragged him here? What if she hurt him?

 

Every omega heard the horror stories of the old days, in which omegas were treated as chattel, and passed around from alpha to alpha, until they broke and were then tossed aside like trash. Given his deformities, Jason was almost certain this would be his fate. The mystery alpha probably just wanted a challenge, to mount the great Camp Blood killer, and then break him. Jason’s breaths started coming in fast and hard. He was too terrified to move. 

 

A voice cut in, concern in it. 

 

“Jason? Jason, can you hear me?”

 

Jason whimpered on the bed. He could smell alpha musk and hoped this intruder would just get it over with already.

 

A y/h/c head with y/e/c entered his vision. You looked concerned? Was he doing something wrong? Instinct to please an alpha was starting to kick in for Jason and he whined. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that now. I’m just trying to help, its ok… shhhh…” You said, before taking Jason’s hand in yours. His muscles were uber tight, and you felt something stir in your belly at the prospect of a challenge. 

 

_Not now_ , you thought, viciously pushing the urge down.

 

You had been surprised to find that the great Camp Blood killer was an omega, and an unclaimed one at that, but your instincts had demanded that you care for the omega. The other instincts could wait until you dealt with your new omega’s distress.

 

“It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you…” You said.

 

Jason wailed wordlessly, but his mother was speaking in his head, also trying to soothe him. 

 

Jason listened to you both, and his breathing evened some. 

 

You smiled tentatively at Jason. He was wearing his hockey mask still, you didn’t want to pressure him into anything too soon, but it was starting to annoy you. You wanted to look into your omega’s pretty eyes without the distracting plastic in the way.

 

“Jason, I am Y/N. I found you in the woods after you passed out. I gave you some heat suppressants while I carried you here. I wanted you to be more clear-headed when I spoke to you.” You said.

 

Jason tilted his head, not really bothered by the fact that he had been drugged without his permission, more concerned with the why.

 

“Jason, you’re going to be going into heat soon. The suppressants will wear off within hours. I need to know if you’re going to be alright, or if I need to stay with you.” You said.

 

As much as the thought of an alpha being here made Jason nervous, he really didn’t know if he could survive another heat so soon. Jason, being unable to speak, due to not having lips, pulled the alpha’s- Y/N, he thought, correcting himself- hands to his chest. 

 

“You want me to stay?” You asked, confirming your thoughts aloud.

 

Jason nodded. 

“May I remove your mask, Jason? It’s in the way.” You asked, only for Jason to start breathing heavily again, and the scent of distressed omega to fill the room.

 

“I know you don’t look like just anybody under there, and I’m not gonna run away just because you’re different.” you said harshly, then regretted your words. Surely the omega would leave you now? Or ask you to leave?

 

Jason did neither. His hands shook as he unclasped his mask, letting his deformed face show, looking away in shame. You put your hands to his face, forcing him to face you.

 

“I don’t care that you look this way, Jason. I am attracted to your scent, more than anything.” You said, trying to reassure him. Jason whimpered at the huskiness of your voice and you frowned. The suppressants were wearing off faster than you thought, and while Jason’s heat hadn’t fully hit him, his sweet omega scent was starting to hook into the more primal parts of your brain.

 

“Last chance, Jason. If you don’t want me to claim you, say no now.” You growled out. Jason whimpered again, and pulled you closer. Guess that was your answer, then.

 

You snapped, and began tearing away Jason’s clothes with your claws, which sprang into being as you called them forth. You weren’t fully in rut yet, but soon. You needed to claim Jason before then, or you could end up hurting him in attempting to stake your claim.

 

You leaned down to an exposed shoulder and nipped experimentally. Jason groaned and his hips thrust up to meet yours, and when had you straddled him, anyway? Deciding that it meant you had to hurry, you pulled away from Jason long enough to free your alpha cock and your breasts, stripping any clothes in your way with fierce concentration. Unlike most alpha females, if you could generalize alpha females at all, your cock was comparatively huge. It was nowhere near as big as Jason’s, but it wasn’t the dainty cocks many alpha females had. No, you were made to breed, and all of society’s expectations be damned. 

 

You pulled yourself out of your more aggressive thoughts with a massive act of will. You needed to focus on not hurting Jason, and from the fear that was still in his eyes, he knew it too. You tried to give him an encouraging smile, and it must have come out that way because he seemed to relax. (Really, in that moment, you were terrifying, but Jason’s omega, seeking the strongest alpha possible in response to being crushed down for so long, found the terror you inspired intoxicating.) 

 

You reached down with your newly unclawed hands, sneaking down Jason’s body. You hadn’t the patience to tease him, but you did tweak a nipple on your way down. You also stroked Jason’s cock before reaching down behind his balls to his already leaking hole. Massaging the rim gently, you looked up as Jason let out a high pitched moan. You shrugged and went back to your task. Jason was more unclaimed than you thought, and you had better fix that.

You eased a finger into Jason’s hole. His muscles clenched down and you had to fist your own cock at the sensation. You thrust a second finger in when he was ready for it, before attempting to find his prostate. Jason’s whines and groans told you when you found it, and you pushed against it ruthlessly with your fingers, trying to get Jason to loosen up. 

 

He did so beautifully, and you lovingly added another finger. Jason began to whine in earnest, and thrust his hips up, seeking friction. The sight made you snap again. You found yourself already lined up with Jason’s now weeping hole and you began to make miniature thrusts against his hole, not quite entering, just getting your cock wet with his slick. Jason’s hands cupped your ass and tried to pull you closer. 

 

You thrust home, and let out a moan yourself. You had never been with an unmated omega before. His hole clenched around your cock like a fleshy sheath, like it was designed specifically for you. Jason’s moaning and groaning began to make a sound that sounded suspiciously like “ALPHA!” 

 

Your body began to thrust without your permission and like a body possessed. Jason only tried to pull you closer. You began to lave saliva onto the juncture between Jason’s shoulder and neck, right where his scent gland was. Jason groaned again, and went deadly still in your arms, his body accepting your claim. Like a snake, you struck out, biting firmly into that gland, creating a mated mark, binding you to Jason for both your lifetimes.

 

Jason shuddered, cum spraying from his cock in droves, but you were focused entirely on his hole around your cock as it clenched around you in pleasure. A few thrusts and a mouthful of blood later, you came so hard you saw stars exploding behind your eyelids. Your knot had begun to swell at Jason’s changing scent, and you thrust in and out again experimentally. 

 

When Jason moaned and rolled his hips, trying to get you deeper, you grinned ferally. 

 

It was going to be a long, pleasant couple of days for the both of you.


	3. Part 3: Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy is introduced, and rough sex happens.

It had been quite some time since you saw Jason’s pretty eyes, as he was still slumbering. You assumed at first that he was sleeping off the remainder of his heat, along with getting used to your claim, but something still seemed off to you. 

 

You pushed the feeling down. It had only been a single day, and Jason had earned his rest. Lust began to rekindle inside you at the thought of how he had earned his sleep, but again, you pushed the feeling down. You looked at Jason again, only to realize your omega was panting and sweating. You frowned. You did not want to invade Jason’s mind so soon after your claim, so that he would not feel violated, and would have enough time to come to know you better, but every instinct you had was screaming at you that your omega was in danger and he needed your help.

 

When Jason whimpered, seemingly in pain, your self control became nil. You found yourself stroking Jason’s forehead soothingly, attempting to wake him from whatever nightmare he was stuck in. When that didn’t work, you laid down beside Jason, resting your head next to his, so that you were touching. You knew that you could invade your omega’s dreams, you had done so before, but this was different. Jason was probably still scared of you, and you had no time to build trust between you. Jason whimpered again, and you told yourself to quit stalling.

 

When you opened your eyes, you were in a place that was definitely not Jason’s normal dreamscape. It looked like a boiler room, and it was hot like one, too. Pipes and metal railings littered the area, with seemingly no rhyme or reason. The lights were red, dying everything the color of old blood. Your eyes narrowed as they swept the room, looking for Jason. You found him, but not as you expected. 

 

Jason was in a child’s form, naked and another omega was crouched over him. This omega smelled slightly burnt, and looked it, too. He wore a fedora, a Christmas sweater, and most concerningly, had a glove with razor fingers, one of which was beginning to pierce Jason’s skull.

 

You saw red.

 

“Hey! Asshole!” You screamed at the other omega. The omega turned, blue eyes full of burst veins, and you knew that this particular omega had gone feral. 

 

Feral omegas were nearly as dangerous as a fully grown alpha. Omegas usually became feral after the deaths of all their bondmates when no one would reclaim the widowed omega. With no bondmate to stabilize them, they went feral and gained massively in strength and dexterity. This omega, however, seemed to defy the odds and had kept the vast majority of his mind. Which meant, if you played your cards right, you could save both Jason from him, and him from himself. The thought of a challenge filled you with some unidentifiable emotion, and you acted on it, allowing your musk to fill the room, blanketing everything in pheramones designed to entrap and ensnare an omega. The omega in the sweater wasn’t moved, but you hadn’t expected him to fall so easily. 

 

“So, what’s your name, gorgeous?” You asked, bitingly sarcastic.

 

“It’s Freddy, bitch, and you’re a dead woman.” He lunged. You dodged the claws easily, and while Freddy was off-balance, you threw him into one of the metal railings. Green blood dripped down his face as he faced you again, leering.

 

You knew this omega was at the end of his tether, or he would have waited for you to come to him instead of lunging. Paradoxically, this was a good thing. If he was threatened enough to strike first, then he was slowly starting the process to become un-feral. He was not only defending his territory, he was testing the alpha who wished to challenge him. 

 

You knew this and decided to unleash the full wrath of your instincts. How dare this scrawny omega threaten you and your bonded? If he proved himself worthy, you thought with a sneer, you would claim him too.

 

Freddy lashed out again and again. On the third strike he howled in triumph. He had managed to cut you up pretty badly, and his tiny omega mind thought this meant victory. Too bad he was up against you, and you had seen yourself bleed before. Also, because he had gotten close enough to claw you, you were able to grab his arm, forcing his claws away from your body.

 

“Oooh, scary.” He mocked, but there was fear in his eyes, despite his doing his best to hide it.

 

Using your leverage on his arm, you forced the omega to his knees. Then you bent over, crushing him slightly as your teeth grazed his scent gland.

 

Freddy shrieked and squirmed, trying to escape, but you held him firmly as you bit him, tearing into the skin and allowing your venom to mix with his blood, causing a yowl of pleasure-pain to fill the air.

 

You weren’t done with the omega yet. He needed more to accept your dominance over him, so you freed your cock by slashing at the fabric in the way with his claws, nicking yourself in the process, but not enough to stop you. 

 

“Suck.” You ordered the kneeling omega, whose eyes had turned glassy with lust. To your surprise, he leaned forward to obey. Your other hand shot out in self defense, hooking into the omega’s mouth and forcing a few fingers inside. The omega drooled at your display of dominance, but your main goal had been to stop him from biting off your member, so without preamble, you shoved yourself roughly into Freddy’s mouth.

 

His mouth was molten heaven. You bit your tongue to stop any noise from escaping. The omega had not yet earned your noises. 

 

He, of course, took that as part of the challenge, and began rubbing his tongue on the vein on the underside of your cock. You growled, and began thrusting in and out of his mouth, not quite enough to choke the omega, but enough for the omega to be concerned about that being an outcome.

 

Frightened omega scent filled the air and you growled again, softer this time, and tried to slow down and gentle your thrusts. The omega whined and tried to nuzzle forward, so you sped up again, this time forcing him to deepthroat your cock. He took it beautifully, despite the single tear that dripped down his face as he did so. You groaned again, and this time, his throat tightened around your cock like a vise and you saw stars again as you came down his throat.

 

You pulled out of the omega’s mouth after the aftershocks had settled. Freddy groaned. Some of your seed had escaped his mouth to dribble onto the floor and he dutifully leaned down to lick it back up.

 

“You don’t- You don’t have to do that.” You gasped out, a little worn out from the intense sex. 

 

Freddy made eye contact with you, and finished licking your cum off the floor. You ripped Freddy and Jason out of the dream world with a roar and pounced onto Freddy once all of you were back in the cabin.

 

Jason looked around, confused at your actions.

 

“Oh Jason?” You purred from your spot on top of Freddy. “Be a good little omega and hold his legs open. I’m going to take both of you apart.” You finished with a growl, and both omegas groaned before sliding to obey your demands.

 

_It was going to be a long couple of days again_ , you thought viciously, as you began to lathe saliva onto Freddy’s already leaking hole. _A VERY long couple of days_ , you added, as you began to trace the vein under Freddy’s omega cock. Freddy gave a shudder of delight, then flopped back, allowing you to have your wicked way with him, again.


	4. Part 4: Michael.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some minor non-con, and you go into super protective mode.

You sighed as you flipped through the newspaper. Freddy and Jason were sitting at the dinner table at the bigger cabin you had moved them all into. They were trying to watch you unobtrusively, but subtlety had never been their strong suits. You resolutely ignored them, much as you ached to have them in every position possible, you needed to read this paper. It was a newsprint from a few states over, but you had heard some locals talking about a case when you had stopped in a nearby town for supplies. So, you had ordered the paper through an online service at the library, had it delivered to the library, and rushed home to your omegas. That had been a few days ago, and you were surprised at how soon the paper had gotten here.

 

The front page of the paper detailed a murder case, where the victim had been the killer’s sister. The killer in question, who had been at a sanitorium for the past fifteen years, was being sentenced in a few more days. But something about the case seemed wrong. You were determined to find out what.

 

Freddy cleared his throat. You glanced up, mildly annoyed.

 

“If it would help, I can invade someone’s dream to find you information, alpha.” He said, trying his best to be subservient.

 

You frowned. “You don’t have to call me that, it’s y/n.”

 

Freddy grinned. “Whatever you say, alpha.” 

 

You groaned, then resolutely went back to the paper. 

 

After about ten more minutes, you finally found what you were looking for. Apart from an obvious statement from the head of the sanitorium, a Dr. Loomis, you found out that the killer had been an omega.

 

You knew from experience that omegas did not attack people, particularly not family without a good reason. You also could read between the lines of the statement given by the doctor. He was abusing his omega patient. 

 

Your rage grew slowly this time, crawling through your veins like poison. Freddy and Jason shared a look when your scent began to fill the cabin, the stench of enraged alpha.

 

“Alpha?” Freddy asked, no longer playful.

 

You looked up, to find both omegas staring at you in fright. You sighed, then ran a hand through your hair. You were well aware that Jason would have to stay to protect the camp. You were also aware that you would need Freddy as backup in case your plan to help Michael Myers went sideways. That didn’t make your next statement any easier to say.

 

“Jason, stay here and protect the camp. Freddy, pack whatever you need for a few days’ travel. We are acquiring a new omega, who happens to be in trouble.” You said.

 

Jason whined. 

 

You sighed, then went over to the omega. “I’m not leaving you, Jason. You need to stay here to remain connected to your mother, and to protect our territory. I don’t like it either, but it needs to be done.”

 

Jason dropped his head, then nodded. You kissed the omega’s masked temple, vowing to yourself that you would make it up to him when you got back. You turned to Freddy, who was already packed, along with having packed your stuff as well. You raised an eyebrow, and the omega grinned. 

 

“What are we waiting for, alpha? Let’s get the omega so we can get back soon!” Freddy said.

 

You grinned at Freddy’s enthusiasm. Then, taking Freddy’s hand, you led him to one of the abandoned cars. 

 

“Let’s get this show on the road, then, omega mine.” You responded, making Freddy blush a little under his burns.

 

(Time skip)

 

You and Freddy finally made it to Smith’s Grove. You ordered Freddy to sneak around while you went to confront Loomis directly.

 

You waltzed into Smith’s without much trouble, and ignored the nurses who tried to stop you from entering Loomis’ office. When you got there, you saw red again.

 

Loomis was balls deep in his patient, Michael. Not only that, but there was a puddle of blood visible between Michael’s thighs, and the omega had his eyes screwed tight. There was a gag in his mouth. 

 

You growled. The good doctor turned to you, also growling. 

 

Your instincts were about to take over, and this time, you weren’t fighting them. 

 

“You have violated the laws protecting omegas, Doctor.” You growled.

 

Loomis sneered. “You think anyone is going to miss this patient, or for that matter, you?”

 

You turned to fight the guards Loomis had obviously summoned while you were distracted ( _stupid!_ You thought), but they all coughed blood and fell to the ground, revealing a smirking Freddy behind them. 

 

“You okay, alpha mine?” He asked, grinning.

 

“Just dandy. Thanks Freddy.” You turned back to Loomis, who was almost purple with rage.

 

“How dare you address your alpha so casually!” He roared at Freddy. Freddy didn’t even flinch, knowing Loomis had already lost the fight, being the weaker alpha.

 

“He can address me however he damn well pleases!” You shouted before calming down just enough to issue the Alpha’s Challenge.

 

The Alpha’s Challenge was an archaic law, derived from the rules of chivalry, that dictated that when an alpha mistreats their omega, another alpha could challenge the first alpha and claim the omega as theirs. Few people in the Omega’s Lib movement challenged that law, given that alphas rarely wanted “damaged goods,” and omegas needed all the protections they could get. The law required nothing of the omega, but the alpha challenger needed either verbal confirmation from the first alpha that they yielded, or for the first alpha to die in battle. You had thought that Loomis would rather die than submit. 

 

To your surprise, however, Loomis had given up within the first few blows. (Of course, most of them were painful, and inflicted heavy injury, but you had still expected more of a challenge.)

 

“Take him, then! I yield!” Loomis shouted, already in agony.

 

You glanced at Freddy. “Did you collect enough evidence?” 

 

Freddy smirked. “Yes I did, and I already submitted it all to the police. In fact,” he continued brightly as sirens became audible, “I think that’s them now!”

 

You turned back to Loomis, whose eyes were now as big as saucers. You curled your lip in disgust. This alpha had hurt the beautiful omega you saw before you, and had lied about it? He wasn’t worthy of the omega! With that thought, you knocked Loomis out, so he could not change his mind and interfere. 

 

You walked slowly up to Michael. You knew what the law required of you and you hated it. 

 

So, you were extra gentle when you bit Michael’s scent gland, overriding Loomis’ claim and marking him as YOUR omega.

 

You untied Michael, who was heavy, and carried him to the waiting ambulance before climbing inside with him and Freddy. Michael was going to get all the medical care he needed, and then you fully intended to court and win over the omega before his first heat.

 

You knew that would be easier said than done, but you also knew that Michael would be safer, having been marked by you. With that thought, you curled around him protectively for the duration of the ambulance ride, Freddy laying on Michael’s other side with his claws already extended to stave off any threats.


	5. Part 5: Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot happens, sadly no smut. :(

The omega was still sleeping when the ambulance arrived at the hospital. He was still sleeping when they hooked him up to various machines. You insisted on caring for your new omega as much as possible, rubbing ointments where is was needed and changing IV bags. 

 

Michael was sleeping like a dead person, and your anger at Loomis began to grow. How much pain had the omega been through, and was still alive? How much of the omega’s mind remained? Could you reason with him when he woke?

Michael sat up in bed suddenly, and doctors rushed in, blocking your omega from view. You growled, but before anyone could move, Michael had a hand around one of the doctors’ throats. He didn’t make a sound as everyone but you and he panicked and tried to stab Michael with drugs. You felt rage in your body, and suddenly you were between the doctors and Michael. Your lips were pulled back from your teeth in a snarl. 

 

How dare these weaklings threaten your injured omega?! A thump came from behind you as Michael released the doctor, who crawled backwards away from both you and the patient. 

 

You sneered, then said to the room at large, “Leave us.”

 

The doctors were only too happy to obey.

 

You turned to face Michael, who turned his back to you, staring blankly at a wall. Freddy was still sleeping in his chair across the room, and you shook him awake. 

 

“Omega mine, can you get us some coffee?” You asked kindly before handing Freddy a wad of cash. The omega nodded, still sleepy, and left the room without so much as a goodbye snark.

 

You turned back to Michael, who was resolutely facing the wall.

 

“How much do you remember, Michael?” You asked, only to get no response. You knew from his medical file that Freddy had kindly swiped for you that Michael wasn’t much of a talker, but you had hoped that he would say something once away from Loomis.

 

“I issued an Alpha’s Challenge to Loomis before you were brought here. You’re my omega now, and I fully intend to court you, as you should have been courted before.” You explained, hoping transparency would be the best course of action.

 

Michael didn’t move. 

 

You went to your omega slowly, telegraphing your movements so he could refuse if he so chose. You wrapped your arms around his body, feeling steel muscle under you. Your alpha side nearly swooned at the thought of taking this omega, but you fought the instinct and won, simply holding him.

 

“I have other omegas, Michael. After we leave, I would like to introduce them to you, if that’s alright. You don’t have to live with us if you don’t want to, but-” 

 

Michael spun, and put a hand around your throat. His strength made you a little weak at the knees, before your alpha instincts kicked in. You pulled his hand away, and the smell of angry alpha filled the room.

 

“Michael, that was naughty.” You said playfully, but the sentiment didn’t touch your eyes. Michael’s eyes widened a fraction, and the stench of omega-in-distress filled the air. 

 

You let Michael go, knowing you would solidify your claim if you didn’t. You backed away.

 

Michael lumbered closer, murder in his otherwise blank eyes. You swept his legs from under him and straddled his waist, pinning his arms above his head.

 

“Am I interrupting, alpha?” Came Freddy’s croon from the doorway.

 

Without looking at him, still staring at Michael, you said, “Stay a little ways away. He’s clearly not used to strangers.” 

 

You locked eyes with Michael and began a staring contest. Michael’s eyes watered, but he didn’t look away. 

 

Freddy sat the coffees on the bed, giving you two a wide berth, then sat cross-legged a little ways away.

 

“You should submit, bitch.” He said. You growled. Ignoring you, Freddy continued, “She’s one of the strongest alphas I’ve ever known. She was able to save me from being feral.” 

 

Michael’s head whipped around to Freddy, interest lighting in his eyes. Freddy, undaunted, began to talk for the better part of half an hour, detailing their alpha’s best qualities, and in general, making you blush. 

 

Michael slowly began to relax under you as Freddy talked. He was still hard as stone, but he was no longer attempting to fight. You reached down to touch Michael’s face, only for his hand to shoot out and stop you. He still wasn’t fighting, but he did stop you.

 

You looked a question at Michael, who began to flush. 

 

“I… May I have a mask, please, alpha?” came the deep voice of Michael Myers, for the first time in fifteen years.

 

You smiled at him kindly. “If that’s what you want Michael, we’ll get you a mask. You don’t have to call me alpha if you don’t want to, either, it’s Y/N. Freddy just calls me that because he knows it gets under my skin.” You frowned. “We can get you a mask, but there is nothing wrong with the way you look, whatever you were told. Do you still want one?”

 

“Yes, al- Y/N.” 

 

You sighed, then you got up off of Michael. Cracking your neck to both sides, you said, “What kind of mask would you like?” 

 

Michael didn’t answer, going back to his default mute state.

 

You sighed again, then grabbed Freddy and your coffee. Freddy had made sure to make your coffee just the way you liked it, and you smiled at him. 

 

“Ok, then, guys, looks like we’re headed to the costume shop. There’s one that’s pretty out-of-the-way, so fewer people should see you, Michael.” You added the last part to make sure Michael felt better about the whole thing and were rewarded by Michael standing up and lumbering after you as you three set off in search of your car, which had been towed to the hospital at your insistence. You really hated ambulances.

 

At the costume shop, a man wearing a mask came up to you three. He was a claimed omega, but he seemed cheerful enough to Freddy and Michael.

 

“Oh, Y/N! How wonderful to see you!” He signed in ASL. 

 

You smiled at Leatherface. “It’s nice to see you, too, Bubba. My man here,” you indicated Michael, “Needs a mask, and he doesn’t talk much. Can you help me out?”

 

Leatherface squealed in excitement, then rushed to the back, bringing back an armload of different masks in all shapes and sizes. Michael remained stoic at the sight of all of them, as each one was held up to his face, then quickly discarded. He brightened up a little at the William Shatner mask, but not really enough for you to be happy with that as an option. You and Leatherface frowned, as you had ran out of masks. 

 

Inspiration struck you, and you turned the Shatner mask inside out. It created an eerie look that was just about right for Michael, and you knew he’d look terrifying in it. You held up the mask for Michael to see, who brightened considerably, and you knew this was the one. 

 

“That should just about do us. Can you ring this up?” You asked. 

 

Leatherface took the mask and rung it up while you dug out the cash to pay for it. As soon as you were done, you held the mask out to Michael to put on. He did so almost gleefully, if you could call that blank expression gleeful.

 

Leatherface bowed you out of the shop, and you three made your way to the car. You sighed, then ran a hand through your hair, as Freddy jumped in the passenger seat and Michael climbed in the back. You climbed into the driver’s seat and sighed again. 

 

It was time to go home.


	6. Billy and Stu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who gets introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back, back,   
> back again  
> I'm alive, tell a friend...

You finally arrived at the camp, but as soon as you stepped out of the car, you knew something was off. You could smell smoke, and the camp looked even more disarrayed than normal. Jason was nowhere to be found. You frowned, then said,

 

“Stay behind me. I’m going to investigate, but I might need your help.” 

 

Michael stood solidly, but Freddy nodded in response. Calling that good enough, you walked to the bigger cabin. Water was everywhere, and your concern for Jason grew. There were more signs of a struggle here, but you couldn’t figure out who, or what, would be big enough to threaten your omega. 

 

The mystery was partially solved when you saw Jason huddled at the end of the bed you three usually shared, taking up as little space as possible. You gently called out, “Jason?”

 

Jason stared up at you with haunted eyes. It was then that you saw two omegas huddled by him, also frightened, but not at the sight of you, Freddy and Michael. Interesting.

 

“Okayyyy, anyone want to tell me what happened?” You asked the room at large, hoping at least one of the new omegas (who were both young and pretty, you noticed) could, or would, speak. 

 

The less conventionally attractive of the two spoke first. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, alpha, please-”

 

“Dude, shut up!” Hissed the other, more conventionally attractive one.

 

You frowned. “What happened?”

 

“We didn’t mean to-” the first one started again. 

 

“Shut. Up!” Hissed the second. 

 

Then, you heard a crash from outside. Frowning still, you turned, only to see something out of your worst nightmare. 

 

A mob had circled the camp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on part two of this chapter. Will get it up ASAP. I just like to tease. ;)


	7. Billy and Stu Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation time.

You, Freddy, and Michael retreated into the cabin quickly. Freddy was doing his best to not show fear at being cornered. Michael made not outward appearance of nerves, but he was clenching his fists. You flew to Jaso’s side.

“Look, guys, I don’t know you, but if you tell me what happened, I won’t hurt you.” You said.

 

The second one looked at you, assessing. The first was sobbing quietly.

 

“Ok, let’s start with the basics. What are your names?”

 

“I’m Billy,” said the second one, “and that mess over there is Stu.” 

 

“Shut up!” Stu moaned. 

 

“Ok, ok.” you said, trying to avoid an argument you could feel brewing. “Why are you here?”

 

“We were- we were t-trying to get away from o-our alpha!” Wailed Stu quietly.

 

“By coming to Camp Crystal Lake?” You asked.

 

“We thought- we thought Jason could kill our alpha for us.” Said Billy.

 

“And if he killed you too?” You asked.

 

“We thought, we thought that would be okay, as long as we weren’t bound to our alpha anymore.” Stu said, choking down his sobs.

 

“Who’s the alpha?” You asked.

 

“Mrs. Prescott.” They said, both afraid.

 

You frowned. “I know her by reputation only. Doesn’t she have a daughter about your age though?”

 

“I used to date her, that’s how she got us.” Billy said miserably.

 

You could feel a story there, but you needed to ask the more pressing question. 

 

“And the mob?” 

 

“We killed a couple people, trying to draw attention to ourselves, but no one came to help us, and now the town has followed us here!” Stu cried.

 

“Some of them got picked up along the way.” Billy supplied.

 

“What do you mean?” You said, puzzled.

 

“Some of them are from Springwood, alpha.” Freddy supplied.

 

You growled in frustration. “I guess some of them are from Haddonfield, too?” 

 

Michael nodded emphatically.

 

You sighed, then ran a hand through your hair. Before you could make a decision on what to do, a voice called out, “WE WANT THE OMEGAS!” 

 

You growled.

 

Again, a voice like nails on a chalkboard, “GIVE US THE OMEGAS AND NO ONE GETS HURT!” Followed by a chorus of shouting.

 

You looked at your omegas. You could not ask them to fight so many, but you knew that giving them up would also never happen. You looked at Freddy, especially, when you said, “If I die, and you go feral, take out as many as you can. Stay here for now.”

 

The omegas on the bed looked at you, wide-eyed. “Y-you’re not going to give us up?” They asked in unison.

 

You winked at the omegas, trying not to show fear. “Nah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON! I PROMISE!


	8. Billy and Stu part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinhead is introduced! Probs won't be a repeat character, but I threw him in here for plot.

You stepped out of the cabin. You had something in your hands, but upon seeing that it was just a box, the crowd jeered. One of the crowd, the spokeswoman, (who you correctly assumed was Mrs. Prescott) stepped out. 

 

“And what, pray tell, are you going to do with THAT?” she mocked.

 

You, however, were busy. Your hands ran over the box, blindly solving it while staring the woman down.

 

Just when the spokeswoman was about to protest being ignored, a hook shot out and grabbed you, causing you to cry out in surprise. You hadn’t expected them to show up so soon, if at all. The Cenobites appeared out of the cool darkness that spread over the camp. Tears began running down your cheeks. You knew you would never see your pretty omegas again, even if this went according to plan.

 

“You opened the box, we came!” Said the lead Cenobite, whom you privately called Pinhead.

 

“Hiya, Pinny. Long time, no see.” You said to your ex-omega.

“What of it?” Pinhead asked, while the other Cenobites rustled with anticipation.

 

“Straight to business. Good. I taught you well.” You said. Then you continued, “I want to make a deal with you on the leviathan’s behalf.”

 

“Do not play games with us.” The female cenobite began, but Pinhead interrupted her. 

 

“What deal would you offer us?” 

 

“The lives and souls of this entire mob for my omegas.” You stated.

 

Pinhead glanced behind himself at the mob, who was quaking in terror. The female cenobite said “So many souls…”

 

Pinhead stared you down. “And, I suppose, your own life as well?”

 

You opened your mouth for a denial, when Billy’s voice cut you off. “DUH!”

 

Pinhead blinked. “What?”

 

Your omegas fanned out on either side of you. Jason unhooked you from the chains. You thanked him without avoiding eye contact with Pinhead.

 

“You better take the deal, bitch,” Freddy said, “Or we’ll kill your precious leviathan.”

 

“You cannot. Though it would be amusing to see you try.” The female cenobite hissed. 

 

Pinhead cocked his head, as though listening to someone. “Your bargain is accepted by the leviathan.”

 

Screams were heard as the mob was dragged out of sight. The other cenobites parted somewhat reluctantly, but Pinhead was the last to go. 

 

“Farewell, former alpha.” He said, before turning and leaving. 

 

“Goodbye, former omega.” You whispered. 

 

The light returned to normal in an instant, leaving the sun shining on your face. The omegas looked angrily at you.

 

“I can’t believe you really thought we’d let you abandon us, bitch.” Freddy snarked.

 

“I wasn’t abandoning you, I was saving your asses.” You hissed.

“Looked like abandonment from where I’m standing.” Said Billy.

 

“Fine. Think what you like! Do you guys want to have angry sex about it?” You asked.

 

The omegas stared at you like you’d lost your mind. 

 

“Duuuuh.” Drawled Stu.

 

You grinned ferally. “Are you sure?”

 

Freddy smirked, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Bitch, try us.” 

 

You pounced.


	9. SMUTTY EPILOGUE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut in honor of it being Friday the 13th. Thank you peeps so much for putting up with my story thus far, and I'm sorry for the wait. Hopefully this makes up for it a little. ;)

It had taken some time to re-earn your omegas’ trust after you nearly sacrificed yourself for them, but the effort had been worth it.

 

Currently, you were sitting outside on the porch in the early September heat, watching your first omega, Jason, cut lumber. You were enjoying the sight of muscles rippling in his back, as he bent to his task. 

 

Freddy snuck up behind you. You could smell him coming a mile away, but you let him sneak up on you anyway. He wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

 

“Like what you see, alpha mine?” He drawled in your sensitive ear. 

 

“I do. He is delicious.” You purred, flirting right back.

 

Freddy withdrew. You turned, eyebrow cocked at your cheekiest omega (although Billy was a close second, followed closely by Michael, surprisingly enough). 

 

“We have a surprise for you, alpha.” Freddy bowed, then opened the door. “Right this way.”

 

More than a little intrigued, you followed Freddy into the cabin. Jason looked up after you, then snorted behind his mask and went back to his task. He knew exactly what they had planned for you, and he was going to be joining the party a bit later.

 

You, however, were nonplussed as Freddy led the way into the bedroom. He was holding your hand with his ungloved hand. 

 

Then, a delectable scent hit your nostrils as Freddy opened the door. It was the combined smell of several of your omegas while aroused. Your eyes flashed and your mouth curved into a predatory grin.

 

What you smelled, however, didn’t quite prepare you for what you saw. 

 

Michael was tied to the biggest bed in the cabin you all shared. He was wearing his mask and not a stitch else while Stu was massaging his balls, and you couldn’t see where Billy’s tongue was, although from the noises Michael was trying to hide, and Billy’s position between his legs, you had a pretty good idea.

 

The scent of aroused alpha filled the room. All of the omegas groaned unashamedly. Michael strained against his bonds, while Billy and Stu sped up their various tasks. Freddy, of course, had stopped holding your hand long enough to press himself through his pants. 

 

Jason, outside, smelled your arousal last. Ripping apart his last piece of lumber with his bare hands, he marched inside, to appear directly behind you. You grabbed him by the hand and towed him to a bed near the rather exquisite sight of Michael being taken apart. 

 

You clambered onto Jason, hips fitting snugly on top of his own, and your cock filling with blood as you ground yourself on top of him. Jason whined. So did Freddy across the room. Sighing, took pity on Freddy and reached out for him. He lept into your grip, and you slammed him onto the bed next to Jason, slithering over the bigger man to make out with Freddy.

 

After a few minutes, you came up for air, pupils blown wide. Michael had cum at the sight of you on Freddy, and yet he was still half-hard, and getting it up again rapidly under Stu and Billy’s ministrations. 

 

You growled to Freddy. “Get these clothes off me.”

 

Freddy was too breathless from arousal to smirk, and merely said, “Yes, alpha.”

 

You growled in delight as he used his glove to cut the clothes off you, before pinning his hands above his head. “Jason’s gonna fuck you while I get myself off. And Michael?”

 

Michael swiveled his head to see you better. 

 

“Cum for me as many times as you need to. Stu and Billy? You guys too.”

 

Whimpering at the thought of being given permission, the boys began to touch themselves as well as Michael, who threw his head back to further enjoy the sensations between his thighs.

 

Jason moved between you and Freddy, cock already swollen and huge. He whined.

“It’s ok, big guy.” Freddy said as gently as he knew how. “I prepped myself first.”

 

You growled as you fisted your own cock rapidly. 

 

Jason sank into the warm slick heat that was Freddy, and your life suddenly shrunk to that place between your legs, pulsating with need.

 

You grinned ferally. Life was good.


End file.
